The Ultimate Pokemon Manga
by zBomb
Summary: Blue is kidnapped by a mysterious talent school where she meets new friends. But what happens when she discovers the schools shady secrets? Some language when characters are mad. Old rival special manga quest frantic agency and more.
1. Prolog 1

A/N This is a pokemon manga story that uses some ideas of different authors combined into one. However it will be different and completely different at the end. In this story Blue will be the girl with the Blasyoise and green will be the boy with the Charziard. The parings in the story are: BlueXGreen RedXYellow RubyXSaphire GoldXCrystal BlackXWhite there will also be more as the story progresses. To Generation 4 lovers I'm sorry they will play a minor role. Also aside from their starter their pokemon will be different then then manga. The story will mostly be in Blue's P.O.V but there will be others. Please note that this is an original story and not a rewrite. Now without further ado here is the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokėmon

Chapter 1 the Call

Blue's POV

*huff* *huff* Blue was on the run…again. I should have lost them by now Blue thought. Either they're getting better or I'm getting sloppier.

"Stop, thief!" The police man called.

Blue almost laughed at that.

I wonder if he actually thinks I'll stop.

She just pulled another job. Believe it or not the priceless Emerald (the stone not the person) of Hoenn wasn't as well guarded as you would think.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Blue called back, "Ok ditto time to give them the slip."

Her 'purse' transformed into a perfect replica of herself. She turned a corner but ditto kept going straight luring the police officers away. The police quickly cornered ditto who promptly transformed into a tallow and flew off to Blue's temporairy hideout. when the officers dispersed she took a look at her loot. The emerald didn't quite live up to its reputation but would still bring in a pretty penny.

That's when the call came. Blue didn't even own a poké gear. She reached into her pocket and answered it anyway.

"Who is this," demanded Blue.

"Hello Ms. Aoi. My name isn't important but I am a representative of a special talent school and your talents have been noticed. We are prepared to offer you a full scholarship. You would be a very valuable asset to the school Blue."

He used both her real name and her thief name. That was impossible! No one knew she was the infamouse Aoi!

"How do you know who I am? This isn't my pokégear."

"My assistant took the liberty of slipping it into your poket right before you stole that fabulous emerald"

"What if I say no?"

"It is your decision"

"Then I'll pass"

"Understandable take care"

"The line ended. Well that was a little bit more than weird thought Blue. She giggled as she thought about her going to school. She went back to her hideout where ditto was waiting and returned the pink blob. As it was night time she went to sleep only to wake up in an unfamiliar place in a bed much fancier than she's ever used.

A/N so what did Y'all think? This is my first ever Chapter. Ditto isn't part of Blue's actual party. He's one of her tool pokėmon which will be covered in the story later.


	2. Prolog 2

A/N the story wil mostly be in Blue's POV, but every Dex holder will get a spot to shine. (Except gen 4)

Sapphires POV

Cycling Rode

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CANT GO ONTO THE RODE WITHOUT A BIKE!" screamed Sapphire. I need to get to Slateport and this is the fastest way.

"I'm sorry ma'am but those are the rules we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt." The reception lady said

"Fine I'll walk then, but I won't forget this!"

That's a lot of wild battles ahead of me but at least it'll be training!

Many wild battles later

"Get over her little girl I'm not through with you!" A big biker man said.

Sapphire saw who he was looking at. A little girl who couldn't be more than 7 in a pink dress covered in mud. She had multiple bruises and a black eye. The little girl stood up and the man pushed her down again.

"Maybe next time you won't touch my bike!"

Sapphire's face went red. "What the Hell do you think you're doing! She's just a little girl!"

The biker' face went red as well. "You want some, too kid!"

Sapphire was twice as small twice as mad and twice as strong. Without saying anything she walked over and judo flipped the man. Then she took the bike and headed back to cycling rode.

Later that night when she got home.

Rrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg

Sapphire answered the pokégear her dad made her have. "Hello who is this?"

"Hello my name is not important but this call is. I am a talent scout for a special talent school. You have come on our radar and we would like to offer you a full scholarship."

"Yuck a shool no thanks. I hate school bye Mister." And she hung up and went to bed. The next day she woke up in a super comfortable bed that was completely strange to her.

A/N Dund dund dun. So First Blue now Sapph. Sorry it was so short but the first four chapters are kinda repetitive.

Remember to leave a review cuz iv never gotten one of those before.


	3. Prolog 3

A/N sorry it is getting so repetitive but 2 Ch left and then the actual story begins.

Yellow POV

The Viridian Forest

"Yuck I can't believe people these days!" Yellow complained to Chuchu. "Look at all this trash on my forest floor. I wonder what uncle would say!

It was just a regular morning for Yellow. She was doing her rounds making sure the Viridian Forest was a nice safe place for pokemon. She also helped travelers get safely through. If she saw any injured pokemon she would heal them. She was the unofficial park ranger. Earlier that day she helped a little boy find his dad, broke up a fight between two male pidgey fighting over a female, and regrew part of the forest a fire type trainer accedintily burnt down. Now she was cleaning up litter. That's when everything changed.

"Hey look Chuchu someone lost their pokégear. I'll hold on to it in case they come back. Bbbbzzzzzzbbbzzzzzzzz. Believing it was the owners trying to find it she answered it. "Hello did you lose this pokégear?" Yellow asked.

"No ma'am I gave it to you so I could contact you later," the mystery person said.

"Sir I'm sorry I don't understand I just found this on the floor."

"Yes I left it there for you because you were busy fighting a fire. That was very impressive of you."

"Th thank you sir", Yellow stammered "but I still don't quite understand why did you need to to talk to me?"

"I'm glad you asked Ms. Yellow. You see I'm a talent scout for a special talent school and you have very remarkable talents. I've talked to the school and they've agreed to give you a full scholarship."

"A school Sir?" Yellow asked. "I don't really go to school. I'm much to busy protecting and taking care of the forest. I'm afraid I'm going to have to turn you down. Thank you for the invitation though."

"I quite understand have a nice day. You may also keep the pokégear."

"Thank you sir." But the line had already been cut off.

"Well Chuchu that was strange. Oh darn! It's already night time and I'm at the far end of the forest. I'll just sleep here for the night. I'm sure uncle wil understand."

But when she woke up she was in a very comfortable bed.

A/N Well kinda predictable but all that's left is Chrystal and the story prolog is finished.


	4. Prolog 4

A/N the last prolog thank Gooddness! I thought these repetitive chapters would never end. Chrystal it's your time to shine.

Chrystal's POV

The Orphanage

"Bobby no! I don't think Sally would enjoy getting hit on the head with a hammer. Sammy stop biting Andy. Chad stop harassing the wild beedril. Wait where's Sarah!"

SLPASH a water balloon hit Crystal in the head.

"SARAH!" Screamed Crystal, "what do you think you are doing!"

Just then some thirsty houndoom came sensing the water. Crystal sniffed. "Is this Taurose sented water!" The houndoom started chasing Crystal. As she was running she sent out her maganium.

"Use sleep powder." Half the pack fell asleep leaving 5 left. "Sarah throw the pokeballs when I tell you to. Wait. Wait. Wait. NOW!" Sarah threw 10 pokeballs which Crystal kicked and hit the houndoom pack point blank promptly catching them.

"Yay go Crystal!" Sarah cheered.

"Sarah what did I tell you. No attracting pokemon so I catch them particularly dangerous ones. Kids could've gotten hurt."

"Naw, not with you around."

"Sarah I'm seriouse. Your almost 13 now. Your to old for these kind of pranks."

"Come on Crys have a little fun before you transfer into that elite predpitary school." she said with a fancy British accent.

"I havn't been accepted yet Sarah"

"Please like they would say no to you. You're like the smartest person on the planet."

"Thank you Sarah but I'm definitely not. It's getting late you better get inside to go to bed."

Crystal's house

"Crystal! It's almost 1 in the morning you need to go to bed," said Crystal's mother.

"Oh but mom I'm almost done with this book I only have 10 chapter left. Besides I'm waiting for a response from the prepatory school."

"Fine 1 more hour but I want you asleep by 2."

"Ok thanks mom."

Bbbbzzzzzzzbbbbbbzzzzzz

"That must be the school calling." She answered her pokégear. "Hello Crystal speaking"

"Good evening Ms. Crystal sorry about the late hour but I have something important to discuss with you. You see I'm a talent scout for a special talent school and you have remarkable talents which is just what this school needs. We are offering you a full scholarship."

"So you aren't from the prep school?"

"No ma'am we are not a prep school"

"What is your schools name?"

"Pokemon Institute of Battleing or P.I.B. For short."

"I've never heard of you." They can't be that prestigiouse she thought.

"No one except those invited hear about us ."

"I'm sorry but I'm waiting fo-" her laptop binged and she checked it. The prep school denied her.

"What are you waiting for?" The man asked knowingly.

"Never mind," Crystal said fighting back tears. I'm tired and exhausted from today. Do you mind if call you back tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry, but you can not. It's a take or leave offer."

"Then I'll have to say no."

"We understand. Good evening"

The line ended. Well this sucks Crystal thought. I really need to go to bed. But the next morning she woke up in a weird place and a bed that was super comfortable but not hers.

A/N And that concludes the prolog. Stay tuned because now things get interesting.

Please leave a review or I don't know you've read it.


	5. Chapter 1

A/N ok now things start to get interesting. Once I reveal some of their teams I'll make a page for it and update it as the story progresses so here is the first real chapter in Blue's POV

Blue's POV

Mysterious Bedroom

Blue was freaking out. Then her instincts took over. She accessed her souroundings for anything dangerouse. There was a T.V. A nice couch and a couple chairs. A kitchen area with a table that had 4 chairs and a closet that seemed to have a couple uniforms in it. When she took a look at the table there was a note saying cereal in the cabinets milk in the fridge. She also found another note by the cereal indicating where the silver wear was. After she ate she found a note on the T.V. Saying "watch me" she found the remote and turned it on.

A lady came on screen and said "Welcome to The Pokemon Institue of Battleing or PIB for short. This is a talent school for gifted children and teenagers. I am sorry for any inconvince we have caused you, but we are positive you will enjoy your stay. Please go down stairs and wait for your three roomates and there will be another video for you all to watch. Make sure you start it when all 4 of you are there. Thank you.

Blue walked out the door and saw three other doors in a short hallway that ended in stairs. She declined the stairs to see a large room with couches, chairs, TV, and a full kitchen. She saw 2 other girls already on the couches waiting.

"Oh look someone else is awake!" A tall girl with brilliant blue eyes who was in one of the uniforms said. "Now only one more to go.

"Sapphire," the other girl with light gray eyes said "She doesn't have a clue who we are and on top of that she is just as disoriented as us. We should introduce ourselves. I'm Crystal but my friends call me Crys."

"And ma names Sapphire but ya can call me Saph." The blue eyed girl said.

"Um my name's Blue. How long have you been up?"

"I've been up fa hours but Crys woke up 10 minutes ago. I'm a big morning person," said Saph.

"How much longer do you think our last room mate's gunna be?" Asked Blue.

"I dunno," said Saph.

1 hour later

Man that girl can sleep said Saph

3 hours later

"Do you think she's dead?" asked Blue.

2 hours later Yellow came down

"Mornin' guys," said a sleepy yellow eyed girl.

"You know it's 3 in the afternoon right?" Asked Blue.

"Oh sorry. I sleep a lot on a count of. Well never mind."

"Ok so what's your name?" asked Crys.

"I go by Yellow," Said Yellow.

Ok, I'm Crys, that's Blue, and that's Saph.

"Ok enough of the formalities lets see this vidio already," said Blue.

They pushed the play button and the same woman came on.

"Now that you have met your roomates get used to them. You will be rooming together the rest of the semester. They are your family. You may be wondering why you are here. The answer is simple. You cannot say no to the scholarship. It is mandatory. You may as well get used to it because there is no way off the property. It is surrounded by a forest where no matter how deep you go you are still at the beginning kind of like a treadmill. You are devided into different classes. Yellow will go into healing class Sapphire in Battleing Crystal in hacking and catching. And Blue in fitness. Apart from these you will have other classes but these are you're main categories. Helpers will be sent tomorrow to give you you're schedules, show you around, and help you ajust. Most of all be curtiouse to the teachers for they have a low patience level and can punish you any way they want as long as you are able to go to school the next day and nothing sexual. You will also recieve 150 points a week to use in the town. Food will be provided as long as you can cook it.

The vidio stopped.

"Town?" Wondered Blue.

"Well I guess the helpers will explain the rest tommorow." Crys said.

"Well there isn't much we can do except watch TV." said Saph." We may as wel get comphy."

A/N so how was that? Worth the repition? Next chapter we meet the helper. Care to take any guesses?

Remember to leave a review.


	6. Chapter 2

A/N This is my first fanfic and I need some constructive criticism. Plus first review gets a cookie.

Blue's POV

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" screamed Saph.

"Go away." murmured Blue.

"No today we meet the helper and I'm not waiting for y'all three to wake up."

"But it's 5 in the morning."

"No excuses!"

"Ok. Ok. I'm up. Happy?"

"I'm gunna go wake up Crys and Yellow!"

"I can't believe that girl it's 5 in the freaking morning!" Blue stumbled down sleepily down the stairs. She found Crys already down stairs. "Where did Saph go, I'm gunna kill her," said Blue.

'Trying to wake up Yellow. She's having more trouble then I thought possible for someone with her voice."

"YELLOW HET YOUR LAZY ASS UP GOSH DAMN IT!"

Blue and Crys couldn't help but laugh. It was a fierce battle but, Saph's voice ended up prevailing over Yellow's REM sycle.

"Great now everyone's up," said Saph delightedly.

"With a little bit of help," muttered Yellow.

"I wonder when the helpers will come by," said Crys.

It turns out they could sleep almost as long as Yellow because it wasn't till 12 that the helpers came by. *ding dong*

"That must be the helpers," said Yellow groggily.

Crys opened the door allowing 4 boys in. They were led by an inergetic boy with a backwards hat carrying a pool stick with gold eyes only a little darker than Yellow's. "I'm looking for a Ms. Crystal," he announced.

"That would be me. But you can call me Crys," Crys said timidly.

"Great I'm the guy that gets to show you around. Name's Gold. Would you please follow me." He led her to a motorcycle with two helmets.

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Crys, "I don't really do this kind of stuff."

"A seriouse one," Gold tutted softly, "I'll call you super seriouse gal. And relax I do this all the time. Just make sure to wrap your arms around me and that you can take them off at the end."

With that he winked, handed her her helmet forsaking his altogether, and sped off at a speed way faster that any speed limit Blue had ever seen.

"Sorry about our friend. He's a little excited. "A boy wearing a white cap that looked like hair with dark red eyes said, "We don't get new people often, especially four girls at once. You're like the highlight of his year. It's funny he has a whole fan club dedicated to him and he won't even look at them, but the second a new girl comes he pulls out the pick-up lines. by the way I'm Ruby and I'm looking for a Sapphire Birch."

"Call ma Saph," Saph replied.

"Well I'm not like Mister fancy pants with his motorcycle so we have to walk," Ruby said. They took off down the street walking at a quick pace. A few minutes later they heard Ruby shout in the distance "How could you do something so barbaric!"

Two boys remained. One with spikey sandy brown hair and green eyes the other with raven black hair and red eyes lighter than Ruby. Both boys were really cute. Better looking than any other boy Blue had ever seen.

The spikey hair nudged the other boy who seemed to be falling asleep. He jolted awake. "Sorry not used to be up this early. I'm Red and I'm looking for an Amarillo del Bosque Verde."

Yellow who seemed to not be so sleepy anymore blushed and said, "People usually call me Yellow."

"Ok then Yellow. Shall we?" And they both walked in the opposite direction that Ruby and Saph walked. That left Blue with spikey haired.

My name's Green. Let's get this over with already and not even looking back he started walking.

A/N and we are introduced to our other half of our main character. There will also be OCs so I need ideas. You can pm me or leave a review.

Until next time zBomb out. Peace!


	7. Chapter 3

A\N Black White X and Y Emerald Silver and a surprise will all be in this story just at a later time DPP will also be included just not as main characters.

CRYS POV

Crys barely got on the motorcycle and it sped off at 103 mph. She screamed until she realized she was making a scene. She almost lost her seating forcing her to hang onto Gold for dear life. Gold tried to say something but it was ripped away by the wind.

"What!" Screamed Crys.

Gold turned around to look at her and shouted, "I'm giving you a tour of the school first!"

"Eyes on the road you're gunna kill us!"

"But I like this view better!" Gold shouted. But he did turn around thankfully because Crys was blushing. Stop that she told herself. No more guys not after… No just stop thinking. They arrived at the school in one piece miraculously. The whole drive only took two minutes. Why they took the motorcycle Crys didn't know. (I bet the guy readers do though)

"So," Gold said in a bored voice, "this is the grand school 7 stories high one for each subject. First story is A+ # second story is B+# so on and so on. You're in hacking with me which is the top floor. G4. Also sounds a lot like battle ship I know. Without even going inside Gold led her to the motorcycle again and sped off.

"Do you think you can slow down a little," Crys shouted.

"You really are super seriouse. Most girls I show around love going fast." But he did slow down to 77mph.

They stopped again in another 3 min. "This is the pokemon battle arena where all the tournaments are held and next to it is the contest hall.

"Do you battle?" asked Crys.

"I dabble in it. But that's not my super secret talent," Gold said mysteriously.

He made her get back on the motorcycle and sped off again arriving at a very large building. This is the staff housing and their offices. Principal's is on the top floor. I know because we talk a lot. I don't think she enjoys my visits though. He didn't even let her dismount and sped off again.

"This is the Middle Park where couples, gardeners, battlers contesters basically anyone hangs out. This is like the middle of everywhere. But the real prize is this way."

He stopped at the edge of what looked like a shopping center. "This is what we call the Town. It has everything you can think of. Tons of shops. That's where I got your's truly he said patting his motorcycle. Seeing as you don't have any points…"

he revved the engine and sped away. "This is the boys dormatory next to it is the co-ed and after that is the girls. Only juniors and seniors get the co-ed which is where you are. The co-ed has 8 living spaces four for boys four for girls. 4 people to a living space. Girls and boys have 20 spaces a piece. This school goes all the way to first grade. The whole property surrounded by a forest with wild pokemon to train in. It's magical so no matter how far you walk you don't get anywhere."

"And that concludes our tour any question?"

"Do we celebrate holidays?"

"We have a fall, winter, and spring festival, and you get two hooky days seniors only and there's a dance at the end of the year."

"What happens after senior year?"

He hesitated. "I think you get the choice to go home or work for the school."

"Oh ok sounds great. Thanks so much. Bye Gold." Crys went inside up to her room. For some reason her heart was beating fast.

A/N the 8 characters mention are all seniors. Black and White silver and emerald are as well. XY are juniors and DPP are soft mores.

zBomb signing out! Peace!


	8. Chapter 4

A/N End of day two and still no reviews. I promised myself I'd finish the story and I'm planning for over 50 chapters so people start reviewing to bring up my confidence so I can get ya'll chapters faster.

Blue's POV

"I can't believe it," Blud declared after getting back from her tour. Only Crys and Saph were there Yellow was still missing. "Green didn't say a single word to me other than explaining different buildings.

"Ya well I wish Ruby didn't say anything. He's the most annoying sissy boy ever!" Saph practically shouted.

"How was you time with Gold, Crys?" Blue asked.

"Umm very fast. He never went under 70 the whole time."

Just then Red escorted Yellow in saying, "nice meeting you Yellow hope I see you around." Then he left.

"Well look at that," Blue giggled, "this is going down in the book!"

"The book?" Yellow asked mystified.

"Oh don't worry about it."

"That sounds like something I should worry about."

No no nothing at all. * murmurs as writing * special shipping."

"What did you just write down Blue!" Demanded Yellow.

"This could be fun. And Crys did Gold ever flirt with you?" Crys' face gave it away immediately. Blue wrote down 'manga quest shipping.'

"And what about Ruby?" the question was aimed at Saph.

"Most annoying person I ever met! He called me barbaric for BATTELING. Like it was a crime or something. I told him contests were for girls and that it made sence he would be in them CUZ HE'S A GIRLY BOY!"

This just seemed to delight Blue and she wrote down 'frantic shipping.'

"Whatcha write down!" Saph grabbed the notebook but didn't recognize any of the words and Blue snatched it back.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I need to go to bed. Classes start tomorrow!" announce Blue.

And with that she went to bed.

Yellow's POV

"What do you think she wrote down?" Yellow asked.

"Whatever it was it couldn't be good for us," Crys said sadly. The 3 girls then went to bed.

A/N sorry it was short but it's leading up to a big chapter. I'm thinking of going into all 4 of their days. Some frantic shipping coming up.


	9. Chapter 5

A/N So I decided to make the first day of school into four chapters. One for each POV. I feel like I'm making Blue ooc. I just can't seem to get her personallity down all the way. I really need ideas, characters, and criticism because this is my first story. Make sure if you read that you review.

Cry's POV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Crys' alarm clock woke her up at 7:15. School didn't start til 8:45 but Crys believed that an early start is the way to go. She got dressed and started making breakfast. As soon as she started cooking the sausage Yellow woke up and came down. It was 7:45 at that point.

"Something smells deliciouse," Yellow's mouth was watering.

"Thank you. I enjoy cooking. It's one of my favorite hobbies. You're up very early."

"Food gets me up anytime of the day," said Yellow as she was shoving it into her mouth. "This is the best food I've ever tasted!"

At 8:15 Blue got up still half asleep and enjoyed the pancakes and sausage Crys made.

"This is brilliant!" said Blue in her best British accent. "It's official you are our cook."

"Oh joy!" said Crys sarcastically. "That's what I get for cooking ya'll breakfast."

"Why isn't Saph up?" wondered Blue. "She's always been the first up!" I'll go get her or she'll be late.

A few minutes later they heard Saph scream:

"NO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I AM NOT GOING TO SCHOOL!"

Blue came back shortly. "And that takes care of that."

Saph came down five minutes later.

"How did you manage that?" Yellow wondered looking at Blue in awe.

Blue giggled,"Saph and my secret." Saph opted to remain quiet. But her cheeks her tinted a very faint shade of red.

By the time Saph finished eating it was time to go.

Crys first class Hacking

Crys got to her class room 5 minutes early when almost no one was there. She would'be usually sat in the front but seeing how she was very nervouse she opted for a back row seat. That was a huge mistake. Three minutes before class started HE came. His gold eyes scanned the class and landed on her or the seat next her specifically. He smiled confidently and swaggered to the chair and sat and pulled out his computer.

"Sup," he said not even looking at her.

Say something you idiot she told herself. "Um I'm doing well," she said as she hid a blush. "And how are you doing?"

Stupid stupid she crittzied herself. out of all things she could've said.

He gave her a relaxed grin that sent butterflies in her stomach. "Well, as good as I could be considering I'm in school. Of course sitting next to a pretty girl always helps," he said with a wink. This time she had to turn away. Just then professor Blain walked in and class started.

"I have just sent a computor program into each of you computers and your job is to crack the security and read the file. You have one hour. You can leave as soon as soon as you finish. Tell me what the file says and that's your ticket out."

Crys pulled up the file. Needless to say it was difficult. It was very complex. Then the impossible happened. Five minutes into it Gold got up, said something to Blaine who nodded, and left the room.

It took Crys 30 more minutes to figure it out. It was just a simple message. "The password is: Have a good first day of school :)" then at the bottom it said "This was a code from the exteam rocket. Congrats on cracking it. The best hackers in the world would struggle with it." Then how did Gold finish in 5 minutes Crys wondered. She was the second to leave (after Gold) Since she didn't have another class for 25 minutes she went to find Gold. It took her a while but she found him at the stadium training his pokemon. When he saw her he said.

"And what do I owe this special surprise?"

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Crack it so fast."

"I can't go around reavealing my secrets not can I?"

Crys just looked at him.

"Fine I borrowed Blain's USB with all the puzzles on it and downloaded them to my computer where i practice on them so I get free time. You're lucky I told you. I wouldn't tell anyone except a pretty lady." He said with a wink.

Crys was to mad to blush. "You cheated!" she accused.

"Yep." And he flashed a brilliant white smile.

"I can't believe you. Don't you have any sense of what's right and wrong! What if everyone cheated! Then nothing would get done!"

"Relax super seriouse gal at least I still do the work." And with that he walked away.

I can't believe him. I can't believe I ever thought that way about him. "He's just a lazy immoral little kid!" She realized she said that out loud.

"You can't talk that way about Gold!" a mysterious voice said.

"Ya he's tied for the hottest boy here and deserves your respect," another said.

"Wh What do you mean?"

"As if you didn't know! Gold stealer! Besides I don't like how much time you've been spending with him."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Topaz, president of the drg fan club." She said with a 'you're stupid' look.

"Drg?"

Double rg Red Ruby Green Gold. The hottest guys in school. And you are spending too much time with Gold. You are on our radar now and have been warned. With that the took their leave and Crys had to hurry to her next class. Catching.

A/N that was a long update. I work my butt off for this story and still no reviews :( Please people write a good job or a I hate this. Anything.

God so loved the world that Ha gave His one and only Son and whoever believes in Him shall not perish but have eternal life.


	10. Chapter 6

A/N After I finish this story ( which won't be for a veeerrrrrryyyyy long time) I'm thinking of starting an Eragon fanfic. This marks my 10th update hurray! Still no review :( I hope that will change soon. Ready for some frantic shipping?

Saph's POV

"Ok. It says I have a Chunk or is it Chuck for battle class. This has to be better than that stupid pokemon watching course. That's when she saw THE HAT. The hat that could easily be mistaken for white hair. The hat who belonged to only one person.

"Ruby," Saph practically growled. Then he walked into the battling course. Saph's classroom! "What is that stupid sissy boy doing in a 'barbaric' class?" She hurried into the classroom if you could call it that. It was a huge room with a waterfall in the back then she noticed a man under the waterfall. This just got real. Then Ruby walked passed her.

"I thought BATTELING is 'BARBARIC.'" Saph mocked.

"It IS. I didn't make my schedule. I just follow it. Besides just because I don't like it doesn't mean I'm not good at it."

"Please sissy boy. I bet I could kick your ass so hard that you would go home crying."

"The reason I don't battle is because I'm too good at it. Pokemon and sometimes people get hurt."

"Haha. You mean your pokemon?"

He instinctively put his hand on a pokeballs then said, "I'd battle you if I thought you could take it but I don't." Then he walked away.

After their teacher came out of the water fall he had the trainers do push ups, sit ups, pull up, bench press, and curles. Someone asked, "If this is POKEMON Battleing then why are we doing all of this."

"So you can become strong trainer. The only way to do that is through hard work."

It wasn't till the last ten minutes they started battleing. Ruby and Saph were paired up. Saph smirked.

"Looks like I'll see those 'super awesome battle skills' anyway."

She sent out her Blaziken and he sent out his Swampert.

"Toro use double kick," Saph commanded.

"Zuzu mud shot at the ground."

While Toro was still running he slipped on the mud caused by the mud shot.

"Zulu return,"

"Why'd you do that we ain't done here!"

"We AREN'T, he corrected, "and yes we are. Just be thankful Toro's alright and I didn't get too dirty."

"ARRRRGGGG THAT BOY IS THE MOST ANNOYING PERSON ON THE PLANET," Saph realized she said that out loud and stormed out. Someone followed her.

"Hey you," a mysterious girl said at Saph.

"Me?"

"Ya. Stop spending too much time with Ruby."

"Trust me. I don't enjoy it." This seemed to infuriate the girl.

"What are you too good for him or something? Ruby is one of the hottest guys in the school not to mention a fashion genius and you will respect him."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Topaz presedent of the drg fan club."

"Drg?"

She huffed "double r and g. Red, RUBY, Gold, and Green."

"Well just so you know Topaz. Ruby is the sissiest, most stuck up, obnoxiousness person ever so your fan club is pointless."

"This is a warning Saphaire. Stay away from Ruby."

A/N so not a lot of romance there but that's the whole point of frantic shipping. They are like an old couple and not a lovey dovey one. Next up the real romance begins. That's right special shipping in Yellow's POV.

God so loved the world that He gave His one and only Son and whoever believes in Him shall not perish but have eternal life.


	11. Poke list

A/N Sorry about the false alarm. This isn't part of the story. This is a list of all the pokemon that have been reavealed as part of someone's team

Red

Venosaur

Green

Charziard

Blue

Blastoise

Ditto- tool

Yellow

Pikachu

Gold

Tyflosion

Crys

Maganium

Ruby

Swampert

Saph

Blaziken

A/N I realize that some havn't been revealed yet such as Maganium but they all keep their right starters. All their others won't follow the manga. Also these aren't all the character. I already have an intro for Silver, Black, and White. I'm still working on ideas for Emerald. Note Emerald won't be the same as the manga. That was my favorite game and I don't like his design so I'm gunna make something up. If you hate me for this then tell me. Nothing's set in stone yet.


	12. Chapter 7

A/N I can tell that people are reading this from my account. First one to leave a review gets a shout out. If anyone has any questions about the story, criticism, additions, ideas I am all ears. So here we go the promised special shipping. No fluff yet I'm afraid but there will be plenty of time for that. I am expecting this story to at least be 50 chapters long not including prolog or updates on the poke rosters. I am also gunna introduce two more main characters soon. Anyone care to make a guess?

Yellow's POV

Yellow walked into Pokemon Strategy- Advanced. This sent memories of THAT time churning in her brain. No stop it she told hersef. I'm not that person anymore. But the school had to have known that it had happen otherwise she wouldn't be in this class.

"Hey Yellow," a voice behind her said, startling her.

She looked back to find a boy with raven black hair and intense red eyes.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey Red."

"This your class? I didn't know you battled. You don't seem like the type."

"I used to. No so much anymore. I havn't battled in years. Besides, I didn't use my own pokemon to battle."

"Oh I'm sure you'll be just fine. If you need any help I'm here." This made Yellow's face turn red but Red seemed to not notice the effect he had on her.

Their teacher, Roxanne, walked in. "Ok everyone get a partner."

"You want to be my partner?" asked Red.

"Sh sure," answered Yellow and her cheeks flared red once again but Red still seemed oblivious.

"Sweet," he said and took her hand and led her to their mock battle station. Yellow felt like she was floating when he touched her hand.

"Ok class," said Roxanne, "the first lesson about strategy is EV training. The more you EV train a pokemon the bigger that aspect is. So EV train in attack and their claws and fangs grow. Defence equals armor. Special def and attack are less noticeable hp is size and speed is legs. Consider carefully where you place your EVs because you only get so many."

"So," said Red, "you got anything EV trained?"

"Um yes. It's a special pokemon. The strongest I have but it won't fit in here."

"Ok. All mine are so use any pokemon you want. It doesn't matter to me."

"Alright, go Chuchu! She has mixed EVs" the little mouse pokemon pop out of the pokeball.

"And I choose Venosaur. Max EVs in defende and Spa."

"This is a mock battle so no attacks that could ruin the school," said the Roxanne. "This exercise is to see the difference between EVs.

"Alright Saur use vine whip."

"Chuch escape with quick attack."

"Too late," said Red. The vines struck the ground causing a mini earthquake where Chuchu stood causing the mouse to fall leaving it to the mercy of the vines.

"Since Saur's Spa is so great he was able to pinpoint the quakes location causing Chuchu to fall." explained Red.

"I DID say don't destroy the classroom Red and you came very close to doing that" warned Roxanne.

"I just can't believe you beat Chchu's quick attack," suddenly a flash back of memory absorbed Yellow.

_"Come on! You can do it! BREATH!"_ No. It can' the him. That was 10 years ago thought Yellow. Red snapped her back into reality.

"Well Battleing is my life. Green and I have been rivals since forever. Needless to say our fights are intence. Our last one almost burned the school down."

The bell rang.

LUNCH! Cried Red and ran off leaving poor Yellow behind.

"Look who we have here," said a stuck-up voice behind her. "Little Miss Red stealer wanna-be."

Yellow turned around,"W Who are you?" She stammered.

"Name's Topaz president of the Ruby RED Green and Gold fan club or the drg. And you missy have been seeing too much of Red. Consider this a warning. STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" And she left.

A/N I felt bad about the false alarm so I posted this chapter to compensate. And I know don't be disappointed i used game machanics in the manga. Honestly it was the only 'advanced' concept I could come up with. There will be limited mention of this kind of stuff. Also I know vine whip is physical not special but please pretend it is pre gen 4.

Signing out. zBomb. Peace!

God so loved the world that He gagavels one and only Son, and whoever believes in Him shall not perish but have eternal life.


	13. Chapter 8

A/N I am begging you. REVIEW! You have no idea how discouraging it is to post stuff and nobody commenting on it. As this is my first story EVER I have no idea what I'm doing and only the hazy idea of a story line to follow. I need peeps to review. It will help my self-esteem enormously.

A HUGE shout out to the first two people to review StarShine65 and Drag0nshr1ne. I am still accepting OCs of any kind. There will be a school battle where I need names for people and 1-3 pokemon for them. Also include the grade you want them to be. Freshman-Seniors.

StarShine65 I think you're right about the story I'm getting some ideas from but keep in mind it will be COMPLETELY different by the end of the story.

Drag0nshr1ne please do follow it. That would make my day.

Oh my goodness! I am sooo happy right now! For a whole week nothing and suddenly 2 reviews in the same day!

This is still a continuation of the first day at the talent school. Is it getting old yet? I don't know which brings me back to the top paragraph. Any way last but not least Oldrival shipping. My favorite. Also the hardest to write without making the characters ooc. I am thinking about posting a chapter in one of the guys POV which will be better, since I am a guy. Well without further adu here is the chapter.

Blue's POV

Last class of the day THANK GOODNESS! PE. Great just what I need. Blue headed to the Arena where all sort of thing were hosted depending on what room your in (read A/N at the end) In this case it was a huge obstacle course. And by huge I mean massive. It was complete with Quinn steps, salmon ladder, spikes into cargo, spider climb. EVERYTHING (2)

"Oh great," said Blue.

"What's wrong?' Asked an irritated voice behind her.

She turned around and saw Green.

"Oh great I'm stuck in a class with you," said Blue.

"And how exactly did you get into this class? You don't look like you have the qualities to get through these obstacles," Green said bluntly.

Blue flashed him a smile. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me. For example you don't even know what my talent is. (3)

"It isn't talking?" Green said innocently.

"That's it just watch as I kill you in the obstacle course!"

When it was finally time for them to race each other (4) they both took off as fast as they could.

Blue seemed to have the advantage of the agility obstacles but Green made up ground in the upper body strength ones.

They reached the last obstacle, two walls close enough together to wedge themselves in between and climb it using only their arms and legs. They both shot up it and reached the top at the same time. It ended in a tie. Both their times absolutly obliterated the former top time at 1:30. The closest to them was the time 4:17.

By the end they were both breathing hard and their teacher, Koga, started clapping saying, "looks like we have some seriouse competition ahead of us."

"It seems I underestimated you, Blue, it won't happen again." With that Green left.

"Not exactly a complimate but it'll do."

"Who do you think you are!" a (not so) mysterious voice said behind her.

Blue turned around. "I think I am Blue and who do you think you are?"

"My names Topaz president of the drg fan club. Before Blue could ask she continued, "drg stands for Red, Ruby, GREEN, and Gold. And you have been spending too much time with Green which is a violation. We are watching you Blue so you better watch your back. With that she took her leave.

Blue started laughing. "I better watch my back! Oh that's a good one. I wonder what people would say if they knew I used to be Aoi!" Then she remembered exactly why she didn't tell people. Who would want to be friends with a thief? (5)

A/N ok and that concludes our repetitive chapters. I don't know about you but I'm tired of writing Topaz's lines.

(1) sorry about the bad description. It's basically a huge building with multiple arenas each one having its own use.

(2) Lol I wrote this whil watching America Ninja Warrior. I love that show.

(3) Blue hasn't told anyone her talents as she likes to be mysterious

(4) there was two obstacle courses set up so people could race each other

(5) She hasn't told anyone that she was Aoi.

Sorry about that just some things I wanted to make sure were clear.

I know people want some fluff and IT WILL HAPPEN but later in the story. They just met each other what do you expect?

Signing off zBomb

Peace!

Faithful friends are a sturdy shelter;

whoever finds one finds a treasure.

Faithful friends are beyond price,

no amount can balance their worth.

Faithful friends are life-saving medicine;

those who fear God will find them.


	14. Chapter 9

A/N wow 5 review in one day! Thank you so much for your support and critisim

StarShine65 thank you so much for the OCs. If I'm not mistaken they are from your own story. I think I'll use them in a double battle. But please understand they will be used as extras not in any way main characters. If you have more that's great because I'm thinking I need somewhere from 10-20 OCs depending on which way I want the story to go. They don't need to have a background either.

HEvDoS I'm sorry the punctuation bothers you. I have thought of ways to do it differently and the only thing I can think of is indenting. I write these chapters on my iPad which has a very strange format and spellcheck. It likes to capitalize the weirdest words. If you have any ideas please let me know. Also, as you have stated I am using all the dex holders but the gen 4 won't play a big part in the beginning but they will come back for a larger part towards the end. This is because I am not very familiar with them and honestly gen 4 was my least favorite.

TheFinalElements thank you for your (pity?) post. The forcing into the school will make sence I promise. I agree about the dialogue and thoughts particularly the later. I think I'll use italics for them fom now on. Also I mad Topaz as a funny aspect and not to be taken seriously. However I have some fun with the fan club coming up soon. And the reason I put the scripture passages at the end is because I'm religious and want God to be a part of everything I do. I am sorry if it bugs you. If it becomes unbearable and you absolutly can't stand it tell me because I don't like to tick people off over a couple of sentences and I don't think God would either.

Dragon shrine Thank you for the reviews follow and like. I will put that scene in if you send me the OCs. There will be battle contests so it will be fairly easy.

I think I forgot to mention this bit they get 150 points a week and the ratio is 1point= 1 dollar just so they get $150 a week.

Well I was so excited that people started to review that I wrote this was soon as I could.

Blue's POV

4 weeks later ($600)

"Come on Saph! We havn't bought anything from the Town yet and I have a butt load of points!" called Blue.

"Why so I can see you try on dresses all day and be forced to try them on myself! I hate that kind of thing and you know that!"

"But think of all the restaurants and bakeries there are."

As if on que her stomach growled.

"Fine but if I have to try on one dress I will beat the living daylight out of you!"

"Fine I promise I won't make you try on any dresses. Can we go now?"

"Fine but I have my eye on you!" She made the eye to eye symbol.

Blue giggled and muttered, "I'll be the least of your problems."

The four girls made their way to the town with Blue leading the way. She lead the to the center most point, the clock tower where four guys stood waiting.

"Ready for your first time at the Town ladies?" Gold said with a cocky smile. "Come on Super Seriouse Gal! Time's a waiting and with that he took her hand and started running making her have to run too.

"So Gold's still after Crys," speculated Ruby. "That's surprising. He never stays after the same girl for more than a couple days. A week at most."

"Ok Yellow you ready because I'm the lucky guy that gets to show you around," said Red. That caused Yellow to blush fiercely but Red seemed oblivious.

The pair walked away leaving the others behind.

"Well," said Ruby, "I know the perfect place to pick out a dress for you Saph, come on!"

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS BLUE!" But it was to late Ruby already led her away leaving Green and Blue alone.

"What have you done now pesky woman?"

"Oh nothing just setting up future couples. Come on! Let's follow them!"

"Tch pesky woman."

She led him in the direction that Gold took Crys. It took them a little bit, but they finally found them in a cafė drinking coffee.

"Time to shake things up a bit and allow Gold to make his move," Blue said.

"What do you have planned, pesky girl? Those are our FRIENDS. You can't just do these things to people."

Blue just winked and dragged him along. She opened the door and walked in the shop. She pretended to notice Gold and Crys and walked over to their table and sat next Crys purposely spilling her frapé on her and gave Gold a wink.

"Oh I'm sorry Crys."

"It's alright Blue just please get some napkins."

"Actually I really need to leave. I just stopped by to say hi."

"It's alright Crys I got you. Here are the napkins. Just change into one of the outfits I bought you," said Gold.

"Ya ok I'll go change." Gold got up to follow her.

"Alone Gold."

"Ok, ok fine."

As soon as Crys was out of hearing range Gold said,

"Thanks Blue, that was a stroke of genius."

"See Green, he appriciates me."

"Tch does Crys though?"

"Eehhhh she'll get over it."

Green and Blue left the cafė.

"I'm going to the bathroom Green. You have to wait for me or I'll get lost."

"Pesky woman."

Blue entered the bathroom.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Green," said Topaz.

A/N screw it there is just to much land scaping. I'm just gunna leave it like this. I'm sorry if it bothers you but do you know how hard it is to make changes on an iPad? This is my first attempt at a cliff hanger. I know pretty crappy but oh well. I won't be able to post as much as school is starting soon so I'm updating as fast as possible.

zBomb signing out!

Peace!

Faithful friends are a sturdy shelter;

whoever finds one finds a treasure.

Faithful friends are beyond price,

no amount can balance their worth.

Faithful friends are life-saving medicine;

those who fear God will find them.


	15. Chapter 10

A/N Starshine thank you so much for your reviews and OCs. I happened upon your story The Begining of the Elements a while ago before I made an account and recognized the characters. TBH I forgot about that story. Is it alright if I change Nyx's name? I think it will cause confusion. I hope you know how much support you're giving me because it's awesome.

I have been wanting to write this chapter for a long time. We see the second of Blue's 6 pokemon and are introduced to a new main character. Plus I get to write in (forgive my language and stereo type) a little white bitch's POV ( I am not sating just because you are a white female you are a bitch I am saying that Topaz is one.) If anyone takes offense to that tell me and I'll take it down ASAP.

Topaz's POV

_How DARE she. How dare she spend a whole day with Green. THE Green. This little new brat has it coming to her if she thinks she can do this kind of thing. _

"I warned you and now it's time to pay the consequences. Girls get her!"

Suddenly 3 more girls came out of the stalls and ran at Blue. Two ran past her to block the exit and Topaz and Violet tackled her and started punching her.

"Beg for mercy!" demanded Topaz.

"Never!" spat Blue which earned her a fist in her eye.

Blue's POV

Blue was trying her hardest not to laugh. The sight in front of her was halarious. All four girls were pulling each other's hair, punching each other, and yelling their heads off.

_Did they really expect her to fall in their puny trap? _

Blue saw it a mile away and sent out her Zorark ahead of time and walked into the bathroom. Each girl thought they were hitting Blue and that it was Blue fighting back but all that was an illusion created by Zorark. The reality was this funny sight.

Finally Blue snapped and started laughing which was a bad idea. It was hard enough to create an illusion on a pokemon but creating one on four different humans at the same time? That was unheard of. The illusion was extremly fragile and just Blue's laugh was enough to send it crashing down. The girls realized they had been tricked started running after The real Blue.

_Uh oh_

The girls were positioned in front of the exit and closing the ground fast.

_Alright just a couple more steps._

"Four on one? Not very fair now is it?" said a voice behind the assailants.

Blue looked and there stood a girl with a white/pink hat and a mess of brown curls that ended in a kind of ball shape. She was wearing the standered school uniform. Standing before her was a Serperior.

The four fan club members stopped to look at the new girl.

_Damn just a few steps short_

Mystery girl POV

"And who do we have here?" said the bully in a threatening way.

"Name's White and you're nothing but a bully picking on a girl you out number 4:1."

"White," the victim said, "I got it under control thank you any way. I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

White gave a questioning look before saying, "Use leaf storm!"

The Serperior was about to let loose the attack when suddenly the girls shifted places. All of them.

The four bullies were unconscious and a Zorark was standing over them. Blue was right in front of Serperior.

"Name's Blue and I told you I could take care of myself. Thanks anyway though."

Blue exited.

"Where on earth have you been? That was the longest bathroom break ever!" said Green.

_Bathroom shit I still need to go._

"Be back quickly," she said and stepped into the restroom again much to Green's dismay.

A/N So Blue's second pokemon is Zorark and I had no idea what White's starter was (I only read up until the RS arc) so, I gave her Serperior. By the way I thought I might tell you I'm gunna make White a boss. I read summaries of the dex holders on and I don't like the way I think White is represented. I'll introduce Black soon. Probably somewhere in the next two chapters. And Silver Emerald gen 4 and a surprise will be featured soon as well but that is a later soon then the Black soon.

Sorry about the short chapter but it can't be helped. Oh well.

zBomb signing out

Peace!

Faithful friends are a sturdy shelter;

whoever finds one finds a treasure.

Faithful friends are beyond price,

no amount can balance their worth.

Faithful friends are life-saving medicine;

those who fear God will find them.


	16. Chapter 11

A/N Starshine you are the best. I love reading your reviews and your OCs. Thank you for giving me permission to change the name to Jake.

Guest. Haha thank you I try to once a day because school is about to start and idk when I'll be able to after it does.

This chapter's in Red's POV. I've been wanting to do a boy's POV for a while and I thought this might be a good time. Plus we get to see Saph's and Cry's new dress. (Evil laugh)

Disclaimer: I do not own La King's

Red's POV

"Come on Yellow! We still need to eat at my favorite dessert shop!"

Her cheeks turned red again.

_ I have no idea why they keep doing that. Maybe she's sick or something. _

"You're gunna love it. It's called La King's and they have EVERYTHING!"

Red guided her through streets, back alleys, and even over two fences. They finally ended up at La King's. He could tell from her expression she didn't think it was much.

"Come on you are honing to love it."

They entered and Red called out "Two chocolate milk shakes, Arnold!"

The two girls in La King's looked up and seemed to recognize Red then looked at Yellow.

_Uh oh_

All of a sudden something fell into place. These were those crazy fan club girls.

"On second thought Arnold I just remembered I have somewhere to be."

He grabbed Yellow and half dragged, half carried her out the door.

The girls bolted out of their seats and started pursuing him.

Red knew he would of had the advantage. He practically grew up here. He knew every street, back alley, corner and shop. That' all fine and everything if it weren't for Yellow. She didn't have the speed, stamina, or knowledge to out monuver these girls. Red picked her up bridal style and started running.

_Damn I could knock them out easy but I don't want to hurt them either._

Escape was the only solution but that route was looking more and more impossible.

_I could use Fly Guy but we won't both fit._

"Yellow! Do you have a flying pokemon?"

"Umm, ya why?"

"Send it out we are flying out of here!"

Her faced turned red again.

_Why does it keep doing that?_

"Just don't judge alright?" pleaded Yellow.

"Go Lancalot!"

The biggest Dragonite he had ever seen burst forth from her pokeball. It was MASSIVE At least as tall as two busses.

Red gave Yellow a boost to help her get on before climbing up himself. Then the giant took off. Red instructed it to a secluded area big enough for the giant.

"Woah! Yellow I didn't think you would have this kind of pokemon," Red said after she put him safely in his pokeball.

"He's the only reason I'm in battle strategy advanced," said Yellow, "I wanted him to be my ace in the hole but I guess it's too late now."

"Naw I'll just say it was mine. People will believe anything if I tell it to them you'd be surprised."

"Aren't we suppose to meet everyone back at the tower soon?" asked Yellow.

"Oh yeah I forgot! Damn we never got those shakes. Next time we will. I promise."

_There go those cheeks again. Maybe she _is_ sick. _

Red led her the fastest way to the clock tower where all the other's were already there. The sight wanted to make him laugh.

"Crys what are you wearing!" asked Yellow.

Crys was in a spaghetti strap dress that went to her knees. The funny part was it was covered in little faces of Gold.

"Ask the jerk over there!" She pointed at Gold. "Blue accedenly spilled coffee on me and I had to change into a dress I bought. Only he took all the dresses and left this there! The coffe was freezing, so I had no choice!"

"Aren't they great?" asked Gold. "Ruby you the man!"

"I'm sorry Crys," Ruby said. "He said they were for the fan club to auction off. I swear I didn't know!"

Then Saph caught Red's attention. "Woah Saph nice dress."

She was wearing a deep blue dress that matched her eyes. It shimmered like it was made of gems instead of fabric. The dress had regular sleeves and came down to her just above her feet with a slit in the side to allow movement.

Then he realized that she was pissed about something.

"Stop mocking me. I hate this fucking thing! This sissy boy over here made me try it on then he hid my real clothes so I HAD to wear them. At least he didn't make me pay!"

This time Blue gave Ruby a fist bump.

"And YOU!" Saph yelled at Blue I am on to you. You set me up. Heck you probably helped him!"

That's when Red noticed the dirt all over Blue.

"What happened to you, Blue?"

"Ran into a bunch of fan club members and it wasn't pretty. Luckily a girl named White helped me out. And how were you and Yellow?"

"Oh man she's great! We went everywhere and I saved La King's for last but we were ambushed by the drg. It sucked but I had a great time!"

Everyone looked at him strange and Yellow's fave turned red AGAIN.

"What'd I say asked Red?"

"Never mind," said Green. "Don't worry about it.

Then all Hell broke loose.

They were surrounded on all sides.

"Step away from the pretty boys!" a voice talking into a megaphone said. "Step away from the pretty boys!"

"Shit!" cursed Gold. "Split Up! He and Crys jumped on the motorcycle and sped off. Blue and Green ran the other way. Saph threw Ruby into the girls saying

"You can have him!"

Ruby managed to get out of the screaming girls and followed Saph.

"Red sent out his Archanine. Hop on Yellow!"

After they both got on, Archanine used extreme speed and sped away. Then he noticed that the girls were following him on motorcycles almost as fast as Gold's.

_Shit!_

A/N I had a fun time writing this chapter. Red can be so clueless and I tried to portray that. I also revealed two more pokemon: Red's Archanine and Yellow's Dragonite. There will be a backstory how she obtained it. Also her one good fighting pokemon unless of course I decide to giver her more. La King's is a real place. Look it up!

zBomb signing out!

Peace!

Faithful friends are a sturdy shelter;

whoever finds one finds a treasure.

Faithful friends are beyond price,

no amount can balance their worth.

Faithful friends are life-saving medicine;

those who fear God will find them.


	17. Chapter 12

A/N sorry I haven't been updating. I've been trying to enjoy the end of summer. Today's the last day of vacation :( oh well whatever. As of 2 days ago I will not be updating everyday any more so I'm sorry about that.

Dragon shrine: thank you I thought it was pretty good special shipping as well.

The Final Elements: The take I'm taking on Red is clueless about girls.

I FINALLY DID IT! I was starting over Emerald (again) and the first pokmon I ran into on route 102(I think) was Raults! Take that Wally! That was a dream come true. unfortunately it was adamant nature :(

Alright. Today I'm in the mood for Gold's POV and with it (hopefully) some manga quest shipping.

Gold's POV

Where do these fan girls come from?

Crys and Gold were on Gold's motorcycle speeding down the road Crys was clutching Gold's waist for dear life.

Damn she's a lot hotter than before this stupid school. How can she not remember?

The fan girls were gaining on them so Gold sped up to 110 mph. This caused Crys to cling on even tighter.

The fan girls were spitting out curses and Death threats at Crys.

Alright. That's too far. Red says not to hurt them because they're just infatuated girls but this has gone waayyyy to far.

"Go Aggron!"

The giant steal beast towered over the motorcycles and fan girls.

"Use magnitude lowest power."

A very small earthquake shook the motorcycles causing them to break. Since it was concentrated at the small area Gold's wasn't affected.

This, however, only seemed to delight them and they started running on foot or riding their assortment of pokemon.

"Shit!"

Gold returned Aggron and started riding away again. The fan girls chased them thought the town, park, and even the woods. It wasn't until they made it back to the town and the motorcycle was almost out of gas that a miracle came.

"Quick in here," a voice called out. The building he was gesturing to was pretty big and on the corner of the street.

Gold didn't hesitate. He drove the motorcycle right through the ajared door held open by the mystery boy.

The door closed right before the onslaught of fan girls turned the corner.

"Thanks. That was a close one."

"Don't mention it. The name's Black and welcome to the BW Agency. I believe some of your friends are already here."

"Really? How?"

"Well Prez saw that girl Blue on the run so we helped her and she told us about the others. I think we are still missing a pair."

"I can't believe you did that! Look at my clothes now! They're all dirty! You are a barbarian!" Ruby's voice could be heard all down the street.

"Please! Without me you'd still be getting swarmed by those brats!" Saph was also shouting.

"At least they're civilized."

"You call tackling someone civilized!"

"You threw me at them!"

"So I could escape. Besides I rescued you didn't I?

Gold walked out onto the street.

"Look who we have here, an old married couple!"

"Shut up Gold! I don't want anything to do with this barbarian."

"I'll remember that next time those brats swarm you."

"Let's just get inside. The rest are waiting for us," said Gold.

A/N I know a pretty crappy chapter but I just wanted to update. Also sorry about the lack of manga quest and my sucky attempt at frantic shipping. I did introduce Black only a couple more to introduce now.

Also I have laid hints that Crys had a love a long time ago and here Gold seems to already know Crys. There will be more of this kind of thing with the others as well.

zBomb signing off

PEACE!

Faithful friends are a sturdy shelter;

whoever finds one finds a treasure.

Faithful friends are beyond price,

no amount can balance their worth.

Faithful friends are life-saving medicine;

those who fear God will find them.


	18. Chapter 13

A\N It's been a while since I last updated. I was suppose to update Saturday but a project got in the way. Instead I'm posting today even though it' she middle of the week.

Guest: I took your advice and read up on the characters I didn't read about. I did'n teven know Whi-two and lack-2 existed! To be honest I don't like them and instead will be using Gray as I originally intended.

Well here is the first chapter where Black and White are both with the group. Enjoy!

Blue's POV

Green, Blue, Red, Yellow, Amd Crys were all sitting at a joined tables in the BW Agency. Blue and White were talking like they had known each other for forever. Red and Yellow were looking anywhere but each other and Crys was reading a book.

"I TOLD YOU! THOSE BRATS WOULD HAVE KIDNAPPED YOU IF I DIDN'T SAVE YOU!" Yelled Saph.

"But you're the one who threw me in there in the first place!" Responded Ruby.

The duo, followed by Black and Gold walked into the room. Gold had an irritated expression on his face which was out of character for him. He was absent mindedly holding his always present billiardcue like a sword and fake hacking an invisible enemy.

"1... 2... 3... Not It!" exclaimed Gold, "it is not my turn babysit this old married couple anymore."

"WE ARE NOT AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE! both yelled."

"Anyway," interrupted White, " welcome to BW Agency's. We are publisists for any service or product you can think of. All the ads and flyers you see in this place came from here. Black here got in a jam financially wise and I helped him out if helped me out. As of now he is my only employee but we work well together."

"What are your talents?" asked Green.

"I'm a mechanic and Prez is salesman," replied Green.

For some reason White wouldn't meet anyone's eyes.

"A mechanic?" asked Blue.

"Ya I run a shop with my buddy Gray. We knew each other before we were kidnapped."

"So what are your talents?" inquired White.

"Battler/leader," said Red.

"Battler/researcher," answered Green.

"Healer," replied Yellow glancing nervously.

There was a pause but when Blue didn't answer Crys did.

"Researcher/team tech."

"Breeder/awesome guy with a hint of battle somewhere in there," said Gold.

"Coordinator," said Ruby a little to quickly.

"Battler/survival guide with above average strength," Saph said.

"With a hint of barbarian," muttered Ruby.

"Shut up sissy boy."

"What about you Blue?" asked White.

"Why love expert of course!" Blue answered. That left the others stunned.

"Ok then said White."

A/N you'r" welcome for the post. I am sooo tired right now I didn't think I would finish. I also moved "the bible stuff" to my profile for all the people who just couldn't stand it. Sorry it wqs so short and crappy but hey I'm tired.

zBomb signing out!

Peace!


	19. Chapter 14

A/N So last chapter was really short and the only reason for it was to realy tell everyone's talents. To be honest it really sucked because I've hit writer's block. I have a general shape for the story but it's the transitions to the good stuff that's hard to write. I've been reading fanfic a to see how other people do it and we'll see how fast I learn.

Story Note. After I introduce a dex holder and they meet the group and all, they are 'unlocked' and part of the group and are fair game for POVs. There will be a list of dex holders available at the bottom of the chapters starting this chapter.

This is the spot where I comment on people's reviews but nobody has left one since last chapter. Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Buy 'n Large. Disney does. Also (do I really have to say it?) I don't own pokemon.

A few weeks after last chapter.

White's POV

"I just feel so pointless," complained White.

"Publisist isn't to bad. Be lucky you didn't get my talent," said Blue.

The two girls were wondering around the jumbo mall Buy 'n Large. Both had ran out of points a while ago but continued to wander anyway.

"And what would your real talent be? And don't give me that love doctor crap. Like the school would go to the trouble of kidnapping a love doctor."

Blue suddenly stopped and looked at White with a weird expression. White realized it was guilt.

"You understand that I havn't told anyone, not even Yellow and she begged me a whole week?"

White opted to stay silent, only answering with a curt nod.

Blue sighed and answered, "Swear you won't tell or judge me."

Again White just nodded.

"I'm... A thief ok."

White struggled to keep a neutral expression. She must not have done a very good because Blue's expression darkened.

Worried that she was gunna lose her new friend she blurted out, "that's better than a publisist. Could you, maybe train me."

Blue looked up, caught off guard she froze for a second then smiled a devilish smile and answered, "That's an awesome idea."

The way she said it sent goose bumps down White's back and she wondered what she got herself into.

"Come to the PE area at 5 and be prepared to stay after classes. There's no point in doin a half-ass job."

So that's what she got herself into.

The next day 4:30 AM

"WAKE UP WHITE IT'S TRAINING TIME!"

White slowly opened her eyes. Blue was standing in front of her.

"How did you get in?"

"Please these locks are child's play."

White rolled over "five more minutes."

"No we are training now. Get dressed."

White, even in her half asleep stage, knew it was pointless to argue with Blue so she got up and struggled to get dressed.

The pair made it to the arena.

"I don't suppose you're gunna pick it?" asked White more than a little annoyed with Blue.

Blue just looked at her and held up a key,"I know a person."

Blue unlocked the door and led the way to the area she had set up the day before.

The room wasn't anything spectacular. Just a large room with weights in a corner.

"Alright, warm up with 5 lap around the room."

White was already out of breath by the time she finished her 3rd lap.

She gasped her way her way through the 5th lap then looked up expectantly at Blue who had a look of disgust on her face.

"Unacceptable. It took you 15 minutes to run one mile. I see we have our work cut out for us." The work out continued with push-ups, (the girl kind) sit-ups, (more like crunches) lifting weights, (the 5lbs.) tire high legs, and finally pokemon get-a-ways.

"What kind of pokemon do you have?"

White thought. "Well you've already seen Serperior so how about I use Lucario? He's my strongest on my team.

"Alright does he know extremespeed?"

"Yeah he learned it recently."

"This may be a little tough for you to stomach, but you will basically sacrifice Lucario to get away. This is an emergency procedure and I hope you will never have to use it. You tell Licario to charge in using extremespeed and as soon as you say the command you get the fuck out of there. Lucario gets out ASAP to follow you. If your enemy purses you, then you repeat the process. If it becomes evident it won't work you tell Lucario to pull a Charge of the Light Bergade and you high tale it out of there and don't look back."

Silence filled the room.

"That's how seriouse and dangerous our work is. I'm not gunna ask you to practice it with me. Practice when you can bear the idea but don't force it. That' all for right now. I'll see you after school."

White had a hard time concentrating during school.

Sacrifice Lucario? How could Blue even say such a thing!

Profesor Agatha returned her to reality, "White, do you know the answer?"

White jolted out of her train of though, embarrassed because she didn't hear the question.

"Can you please repeat the question?" White asked weakly.

"If you could return to us from your reveries then the question was can you name a pokemon without a weakness?"

"Umm," White stammered.

"I don't know a pokemon called um, do you know the answer or not?"

"Stableye was the first pokemon to be believed not to have a weakness and spiritomb the second since they share the same typeing, but with the recent discovery of fairies both are now excluded from the list. The only other pokemon is Electross with its ability levitate and its sole typing of electric but the ability can be easily countered with mold breaker or gravity."

"A very acceptable answer Ms. White. Indeed only Elcetross has no weakness unless of course you use gravity or own a pokemon with mold breaker. Next time pay attention to the question the first time."

When it was time for lunch White sat with Black who was scarfing down his food.

"Black," White said, "would you sacrifice a pokemon to save yourself?"

"I would hope to never be in that situation, but I can't imagine doing such a thing."

"What if you knew that pokemon would be captured and for here's anyway along with others?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking this kind of stuff?"

"Oh nothing, just a lot on my mind right now."

"Alright," Black returned to eating, but White just picked at her food.

White thought of an answer to the situation all the rest of the school day and finally decided to not be put into the situation and just train as hard as she could to make sure it didn't happen.

After school White made her way to the traing place where Blue was waiting.

"You know what to do. 5 laps now. And it better be below 13 minutes."

With her new resolve White put her heart and soul into her warm up and finished just under 12:30. Still realy slow but a whole 2 minutes and a half improvement. She went through the same drills as in the morning but with more energy than before. Blue also didn't mention the emergency plan.

"Alright. That's enough for today. Also, did I see you sitting with Black at lunch?" asked Blue who was out of drill sergeant mode and back to her regular self.

"Ya, I sat with him today.

"Mmmmhhhh," said Blue as she wrote something in her note book. White tried to look but the only words she could make out was agency shipping."

"Well see you tomorrow bright and early," cheered Blue.

White groaned and went back to her dorm.

A/N so a super long chapter here to make up for the chapter before. Like it says in my profile I have logged in over 500 hours on pokemon White and I want to make her a boss so I will because it's my fanfic. Remember to review to give me a confidence boost, critisim, OCs, ideas, or info about the dex holders. I also was rereading some of my old chapters and decided they need to be edited for grammer reasons so I will be doing that.

Sorry about ooc Blue. I wanted to make a chapter with her as a drill sergent. Also nobody knows these lessons are going on but the two of them which will be portrayed in the next chapter.

Dex holder available:

Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Crystal, Ruby, Emerald, Black, and White. I promise you. the rest of gen 2,3 and Gray will be 'unlocked' soon. Gen 4 won't have a big part til the end but will be introduced before then.

zBomb signing out!

Peace!


	20. Poke list 2

A/N Sorry about the false alarm. This isn't part of the story. This is a list of all the pokemon that have been reavealed as part of someone's team

Red

Venosaur

Arcanine

Flyguy species unknown

Green

Charziard

Blue

Blastoise

Zorark

Ditto- tool

Yellow

Pikachu

Dragonite (Lancalot)

Gold

Tyflosion

Crys

Maganium

Ruby

Swampert

Saph

Blaziken

White

Serperior

Lucario

A/N I just corrected all the chapters for grammer errors and changed their income to $150 a week instead of $1500. Please leave a review. I haven't gotten any in a llllloooooonnnnggggg time. I also need females OCs that will be used as a semi-main character. I will choose the best one and it will be introduced.

zBomb signing out!

Peace!


	21. Chapter 15

A/N I am so sorry for the past updates that have been rather crappy. Like I said I just don't have the transitions down while I was away I read the best frantic shipping fanfic that I have come across. The new OC is still up for grabs. This OC will be a main supporting character in the story, about at the same level as gen 4. So far I have only recieved one from Dragon Shrine. You can leave a review or pm me if you want to submit an OC. I also need about 15 minor OCs for a one apperence.

Well now that I'm done with my begging (except for reviews which will be at the end) it's time to thank the people who reviewed.

Dragon Shrine: thank you for allowing me to use your OC.

Starshine: Thanks so much for the support you've given me.

starflower: Thank you so much for your two reviews and suggestions. I agree about the story I am kinda basing this off. It's the best fanfic I've read to this day even though it was never completed. I'm also glad that I havn't shamed the story. I think I should' ex done a few one shots before trying to attempt this story.

Story note: I'm so proud of myself. This is my longest chapter and it has a couple surprises that I think you all will enjoy.

Onto the story!

Gold's POV

_Damn! I overslept again! Why didn't the alarm wake him up?_

Gold hurried to get dressed and ready for school. Since he was running late he skipped breakfast and sprinted to school (his motorcycle was low on gas.) he didn't notice the lack of people who usually crowded the streets at this time of day. He ran up to the top floor where his hacking class was. He opened the door and one person sat at a desk.

"Super Seriouse Gal! Where is everyone?"

"Probably still sleeping," Crys answered with a 'you're an idiot' look.

"I don't understand. Won't they be late? And where is professor Blaine?"

"You know it's Saturday right?"

"What! I came to school on a Saturday! This is the begining of the worst day ever!" Gold complained.

"Please, the way you say it makes it sound like school is prison."

"Wait, if it's Saturday then why are you here?" asked Gold.

"If you must know, Profesor Blaine asked me to do a special project for him and these are the best computers in the school," replied the capture expert.

"What kind of project?"

"The semester final for the softmores."

"Shit! I completely forgot about those!"

"How? The teachers have mentioned them at least 10 times a class."

"Well most of the teachers are really boring and I like to rest my eyes from time to time."

"You sleep in class!" demanded Crys.

"Wait, you mean you don't?"

Crys just gave him another 'you're an idiot look'.

"So how is the exam coming?" asked Gold, eager to change the subject.

"Actually I just finished it."

"Well then. Let's jailbreak out of here!"

Crys just rolled her eyes.

The duo walked out of the school.

"I need to give this USB to Professor Blaine, but I skipped breakfast and I'm really hungry," complained Crys.

"Don't worry Super Seriouse Gal, you go get something to eat and I'll give it to the Professor."

Crys looked up and asked, "You'd do that?"

"Of course! What are friends for!" A plan was already forming in Gold's money making head.

"Well if it's not to much trouble then that would be great!"

"I'll do it on one condition," said Gold, " I deliver the USB for you and we go to town together for the day."

Crys blushed, "You mean like a date?"

"I was gunna call it a friendly outing. But if you'd rather call it a date then sure."

Crys' blush redened, "I'll sick with a friendly outing. And I'll agree as long as we don't take your motorcycle."

"It's a deal then. See you at 10:00 at the tower!" Gold declared as he took the USB and ran off towards the staff housing.

As soon as he was out of sight he turned toward the student housing instead. He rushed up the stairs and into his room where he pulled out his own laptop and plugged the USB in. There was only one file labeled 'Freshmen 1st semester exam.' Gold clicked on it to open the file. It was filled with a bunch of 0s and 1s.

"Damn Super Seriouse Gal, you doomed the poor people to failure. Good thing I'm here to help them out!" Gold said to himself.

He control A'd the document highlighting everything and right clicked. He pushed the copy button and pasted it into his own folder in his laptop.

"There. I wonder how much I can sell this for?"

He shut his laptop down and made his way to the staff housing. He entered and told the lady at the front desk that he was there to drop something off to Professor Blaine. She took the USB and put it in a section labeled 'Blaine'.

Gold made his way back to his house and prepeared for his 'outing' with Crys. It was 9:30 so he still had time. He showered and put on some fresh clothes, goggles and hat.

He looked at the clock and it was 9:55.

_And now I'm gunna be late!_

He rushed out the door and ran to the tower where Crys was already waiting.

*Ding Dang Dong* the clock tower rang signaling it was 10:00.

"Yes just on time!" The breeder cheered.

"So what do you want to do?" asked the blue haired girl.

"I'm not exactly sure but just be thankful Blue hasn't found out."

Crys involenteeraly shivered.

"Have you ever been indoor go-carting?" asked Gold.

"No. But it sounds like fun."

The pair made their way to the go-cart indoor track and Gold waited in line while Crys went to the restroom.

"Come on Dia! We're gunna be last in line!" an impatient voice carried over the crowd.

"But Missy hasn't been go-carting before and is a little nervous."

"It's fine Dia, I believe that I will be fine," a girl's voice said right behind Gold.

Gold turned around to see a boy with wild blond hair that stood straight up, a shorter boy that was a little rotund but not completely over weight who had very dark brown hair, and a brunette girl who was wearing the girliest clothes Gold had ever seen.

Gold turned back back around leaving them to their conversation when a question asked by the girl caught his attention.

"So are you two boys ready for your computor exam, you know the mandatory one for all softmores?"

Both the boys expressions turned solemn obviously saying they weren't.

"Sorry to be nosy, but I happened to hear your conversation," said Gold, "I mean the part about you having that softmore exam for Blaine.

"Yeah what about it?" blondie asked impatiently.

"Well it just so turns out that I know the person who made the exam."

"Really?" asked the shorter one. "Do you think she/he would help us study?"

"Probably not," said Gold, "but I have something even better, a copy of the exam."

Both boys heads snapped up.

"I'll sell it to y'all for 1000 points."

"Wait a second," said the girl. "Are you really gunna cheat?"

Both the boys looked at her then back at Gold then replied "Yeah."

"We kind of need this grade, Missy." said the shorter one.

"But cheating Dia?" Missy asked.

Gold looked at the two boys.

"Take or leave. One for sure 100 on your final semester exam for 1000 points."

The blond boy pulled out his point card and transferer.

Dia hesitated then said to the blond boy

"Are you sure about this Pearl?"

"Like you said Dia, we need this grade."

Dia still had a doubtful look on his and was looking between Missy and Pearl.

Gold knew he was in jeopardy of losing his customers so he said,

"I'll make it 800 instead because I like you. So do we have a deal?"

Dia gave an apologetic look to Missy and nodded.

"Alright, pay half here and come to my apartment in the evening to pay the other half and I'll give you a copy."

Gold saw Crys coming their way. He turned to the trio.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date."

Gold was at the front of the line when Crys walked up to him. He payed the price for two and they walked in and got into separate cars.

Crys' POV

The count down started at 20. My palms were sweating. I know it's rediculouse but I havn't driven any type of vehicle before. I looked back at Gold who gave a thumbs up and a cocky smile. I felt butterflies in my stomach and stared straight ahead.

The count down was ticking off the last numbers.

3

2

1

GO!

I pushed on the accelerator and the car sped off. A sence of excitement and light headedness gripped me and it felt like I was riding on air. The wind was brushing pass my face at an incredible speed. I was in the lead due to starting in the inside line.

CRASH

All of a sudden another go-cart slammed in the side of me causing my car to slow down.

CRASH

Another pulled in front of me and hit their brakes causing me to crash into it and another rammed me from behind.

I was boxed in between three cars and the wall.

"What's Going on here!"

"We told you to stay away from Gold," a surprisingly intimidating Topaz snarled from the car next to me.

"So all of you are from the DGR?"

"Look at that we have a smart one! Well the best part is now Gold is assured the victory which he deserves!"

CRASH

Another car slammed into Topaz's causing it to veer off track and into the wall leaving an opening me to escape.

I seized the opprotunity and looked at my savior.

"Gold!" I called. He gave me that cocky white smile that made butterflies fly in my stomch.

"We still have two laps Super Seriouse Gal. I'm so gunna beat you."

"I don't think so," I said and slammed the accelerater?

My car sped forward and his car pulled beside me. We whizzed passed the start line so there was only one lap left.

The DRG just recovered from there multiple crashes and were trying to postion themselves to hit me again. However they were too late and we passed them right before they could gain enough momentum. We pulled into the last straight away neck and neck.

I was slightly in the lead but Gold was closing in. It happened in one moment. Gold was beside me then he wasn't. I passed the finish line then looked at him.

"What was that about?" I demanded.

"I think my go-cart ran out of power," he said way to weakly.

"Really? I think you let me win."

"W-well y-you see," he stammered.

Then the impossible happened.

I kissed Gold.

A/N Bet you didn't see that coming! So how did you like seeing a minor apperence of gen 4? I had no idea this chapter would even exist as it wasn't in my original thought but hey, no surprise in the writer no surprise in the reader. I think this chapter deserves some reviews how about you? I also spent quite a lot of time hand picking their teams that best suit the personalities I'm going for. Tell me which style of POV you like better the semi-third person I used with Gold or the first person I used with Crys.

That's my monologue for today. Make sure to leave a review and I might be able to get another one in during the weekend.

Until next time zBomb signing out!

Peace!

Ps: wow 2014 words!


	22. Chapter 16

A/N So I was looking back at some of my early chapters and I was like are they really that short? So I will make every chapter at least 1500 word from now on and will try to surpass 1500 words as often as I can. Sorry if you were expecting manga quest after last chapter but today its frantic. I had a huge brainstorming session and I have some pretty good ideas. Some are borrowed and there's are original. All of it is different so don't think that it's just a repeat of someone else.

Review:

Shrine: thank you

Starshine: Manga Quest is the easiest to write except for maybe special. I'm not very good at frantic or old rival.

Aploski: thank you so much for your OC. I will start using them very soon and need all the ones I can get.

Story note: During this period White is still training with Blue. It's also around the end of November.

OC note: if you have any OCs please PM me. It helps me keep track of them better. There's also a semi-main support role open. The OC needs to be a girl list her powers preferably something like breeding or battleing and not like super strength. Right now the only OC for this category is from Shrine so please PM me.

Ruby's POV

"Battle me!" Saph whined for about the millionth time.

"I'm not gunna battle you!" I said. It was like a chant or a ritual. Her asking me denying.

"Is there anyway I can get you to battle me?"

"Why are you so hung up on battleing me?"

"You wouldn't be in battle school if you weren't good."

Suddenly something caught my eye. I ran up and looked at what appeared to be a flyer.

Annual Christmas Festivel December 17-24.

Activities

Battles

Boothes

Prizes

And more!

"So it looks like they are already advertising the Christmas festival," I said thoughtfully.

"What's that?" Saph asked.

"It's a huge week long day festival ending on Christmas Eve where it starts Dec. 17 as a regular festive. Ferris wheels and Boothes. That kind of thing then, starting on the second day each student of the same region gets together and plans an event that the whole school takes part in. Each region plans the whole day. 6 days 6 regions plus the opening day."

"So I would go with the Hoenn group?"

"If you're from Hoenn. I'm originally from Johto, but I grew up in Hoenn so I'm with Hoenn, too."

I could almost see the gears in her head turning trying to see if she could use this as an opprotunity to battle me.

"Why does the flyer say battleing?" Saph asked.

"There's a huge battleing turnament at the opening ceremony," I paused, not wanting to finish. "It's mandatory," I whispered reluctantly.

Saph's eyes lit up. It looked almost like…

"So you're going to have to battle!" Saph broke my train of thought.

"Not if I just forfeit."

Her face darkened noticeably.

"So that's the whole Festivel?" she wondered more to herself.

"Ya. But there's also a New Year's ball on New Year's Eve. It's a masquerade."

"Ew!" Saph almost recoiled, "like with dresses?"

"Ya. And don't even think you're getting out of it!"

A smirk crossed Saph's face. I'm not sure I liked that smile.

"I'll make you a deal," Saph said, "I wear a dress to this ball and you try in this competition at least until after we battle or one of us is eleminated. Then you can withdraw all you want."

Thoughts sped through Ruby's head. It was a flurry of bad memories and decisions. Besides he would never admit it, but he really wanted to see Saph in a dress on her own free will.

"Fine. I'll agree. But you better keep your side of the bargain. Otherwise I'll send Blue on you."

Saph shuddered involuntarily. I knew there was no way she was backing out now.

"One last thing," she said, "you can' pick the activity for Hoenn. I don't want it to ba a fashion show or something."

I actually laughed at that "neither can you then I'm not gunna battle any more then I have to."

We shook on it. Then Saph left. Leaving only me and my thoughts. For the first time since she arrived I saw her not as an annoying little brat obssesed with battleing an d wanting to battle me but as something more. I couldn't put my finger on the word I was looking for. Then it came to me. I was viewing Saph as a friend. Not as a buddy, not as a stranger as I usually do with battlers, and definatly not a fangirl. And I liked the idea of Saph being my friend.

Then I remember her face lighting up and the flashback played in my mind.

"Wow! Your pokemon are so strong!" a girl said.

I turned around and saw her smiling at me. She wore a yellow sun dress and even though I was young butterflies started flying in my stomach. I thought about telling her they weren't mine but my dad's.

Then it happened.

_A wild Salamance jumped out from behind her. It was fast but I was faster. I pushed her down and out of the way just as the Salamance used its dragon claw._

_Blinding pain and blood. Tons of blood. It was streaking uncontrollably down my face._

_He was rounding on her again charging a hyper beam. I wanted to yell at her to move, but I knew it would be pointless. She was in shock. Instead I yelled. _

_"Poochyenna use take down!"_

_My dad's little pokemon slammed into the dragons face causing the hyper beam to hit the ground immediatly to the left of the girl. _

_I was loosing blood fast and I was getting dizzy. I had to end this fast._

_"Now use hyper beam!"_

_ it was a gamble. We were still working on his hyper beam but it was our ace in the hole if it worked. The wolf cub pokemon stood still for what seemed forever. Then a white light started forming in its mouth. Slowly it got bigger. I could see the Salamnce becoming enraged and was about to use outrage._

_"It's now or never!" I screamed._

_A blinding white light hit the Salamance making it squeal in pain. It looked back at my loaned pokemon then took to the sky. _

_My conciseness was slowly fading. I looked at the girl. Her face was masked in fear and shock._

_"Get help," I managed to croak._

_Then everything went black._

Instead of leaving me thinking of the girls face right before I was about to black out (which was the cause of hating to battle) I was thinking of the girl's smile. It almost looked like… no that was impossible. That was years ago. There's no way. Is there? It was time to do something I might regret. I needed someone's help. I needed Blue's help.

Blue knew everyone. And the Institute knew everything about their students. All I need is a go between. Someone to get the information from the Institute. I needed a thief. And Blue knows everyone.

I went back to the battle arena where I knew Green would be. He's always training. Everyday after school before school even during school sometimes. He was a training maniac. I expected to see Green alone. I didn't expect to see him with Black.

"Hi," I greeted.

They quickly stopped talking and looked at me as if I caught them doing something they shouldn't.

"Hey," Green finally said.

I decided to ignore the fact that they were acting weird and cut to the chase.

"Do you know where Blue is?"

Green gave me a suspicious and something else I couldn't read look.

"Why?"

"I need her to get me some connections."

Green relaxed a little.

"That's what we were just talking about," Black said, "both her and Prez show up for class but we don't see them at all before or after school."

Now that they mentioned it, they were right. There havn't been any schemes or Blue apperences since before Thanksgiving.

"If you see her tell her I need to talk with her," I said as I left the arena.

Well this just got a lot harder. I lost this girl once. If there's even the slightest possibility I found her again then I'm taking it.

A/N so how was my attempt at frantic shipping? Good? Bad? Leave a review to tell me. Also send those OCs. I'm using them in the battle tournament and in the region events. Even though this is primarily an Oldrival ship fanfic it definatly has a lot of others that will be big throughout the story. This is the first frantic ship chapter that I've been happy with (writing wise.) I have a pretty detailed idea about introducing the rest of the dex holders and some awesome ideas about the Christmas festival. The rest of the dex holders pokemon will be revealed very soon, probably 3 chapters from now. I will post it as soon as they are revealed so you can look over it.

I found that I like writing in 1st person so the rest of the story will (probably) be in 1st person.

In case you haven't caught on reviews help me update faster so please leave one!

Until next time

zBomb signing out!

Peace!

P.S. Sorry for the long wait. Busy week and weekend.


	23. Chapter 17

A/N I am soooooooo sorry. I am a horrible updater. I'm not even going to waste my time with this so on to the story! (Extra long chapter!)

Story note blue and white still traing blah blah blah. . . End of November.

Cry's POV

Gold looked at me absolutly stunned. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I totally made the wrong move. He just reminds me so much of HIM.

Flash back- 6th grade middle school dance.

"Isn't he just the hottest?"

_"I know! I wish he would ask me to dance!"_

_"So does every other girl in the whole middle school!"_

_I didn't need to ask who they were talking about. It was obvious. Only one guy in the entire school could cause this much commotion. Of course all the girls had been making puppy dog looks at him from the first time he set foot on campus. The weird part is no matter how slutty they dressed or how much make up they applied nothing lasted more than a couple of days. She he would look like any other guy but he seemed to get bored. As he walked his way over to his group of friends the eighth grade girls were practicly throwing themselves at him boobs first. He smiled and reacted (who wouldn't!) but always moved forward in a matter of seconds. Then his course changed. He headed to the group of seventh grade girls immediatly to the right of me. The ones I was eavesdropping on. I could hear them giggling and notice them unbuttoning their top three buttons. he smiled but kept walking. He was a few feet away from me and asked:_

_"Do you want to dance?"_

_I was about to ask what he meant because the Harlem Shake was playing but all of a sudden a slow song came on and he smiled that beautiful white smile. He held out his hand and I took it. It fe_lt _more like a dream than reality._

_"I... I'm not a very good dancer," I was trying to explain but he cut me off and said in a perfectly confident voice:_

_"Easy. All you have to do is follow."_

_Then he flashed me that gorgeous smile and I knew that it would be hard for me to stop following. The dance felt like hours and seconds all at the same time. It seemed like I was in his arms forever but I had to leave them all to soon. However he didn't let go of my hand. He led me away and out a door. Suddenly I was all to aware it was just the two of us._

_"Crys," he whispered. And just him saying that sent shivers down my spine._

_I automatically looked down at my shoes. Anywhere away from those piercing. . . _

_I couldn't picture his eyes! The flash back consumed me again._

_He gently caressed her head back up to look at him and he kissed her. Her first kiss. And it felt perfect. This had the same effect on me as the dance did. It took forever and no time at all at the same time._

_"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked._

_I didn't think, I didn't dout, and I definatly didn't hesitate._

_"Yes!" I practically squealed._

_In just a span of less than twenty minutes I went from being a nobody in the entire school my only friend being my next door neighbor who was the only one nice to me to being the girlfriend of my best friend. Relief seemed to fill his face. And that smile that I loved came back out. The rest of the dance was a blur between kisses and dancing and jealous looks from other girls. I thought nothing could ruin this night. I was completely wrong. When the dance was over we said good bye and he promised he would see me tomorrow. Then we went our separate ways. That was the last time I ever saw him. He disappeared without a trace. His parents, the police, everybody looked and nobody found him. He was gone leaving me an empty promise_.

Present

After that day I went into shock. I denied that part of my life and threw myself into my studies. I wouldn't/ couldn't look at another guy again. The worst part is that I can't remember his face or name. No matter how hard I try it's always fuzzy. After the day after the dance grief and shock overcame me and the result was forgetting him. I wouldn't eat or drink and was in a depressed state. I was hospitalized and given antideppresents. Finally after months of work the doctors kept me alive and the antideppresents did their work. The only two scars of the endeavor was an infixable heart and never being able to remember him. I know it sounds stupid and I was only in sixth grade but we had been best friends since we could walk. Sure he flirted with other girls but he also protected me from their jibes. He was there for me when no one else was. And suddenly he wasn't there either. I stood there staring at Gold and realized I wade a huge mistake. I did what any sensible person would do. I ran. And tears started streaming down my eyes leaving a bewildered Gold.

Blue's POV

"Come on White! Just one more!"

"That's what you said five laps ago!"

"But I mean it this time."

"That's what you said three laps ago!"

"Fine we can stop for the day."

The brunette's face lit up and a huge smile broke out across her face.

"Really? No extra push-ups or sprints?"

"I wasn't finished yet." I smiled evily to myself. "We can be done for forever. . . If you can get Black to ask you to the Christmas festival AND New Year's dance. Then your training will be complete."

White's face went from happy to excited to suspicious.

"What does this have to do with my training?"

"Oh White if only you knew. I have big plans for you. Remember the deal. He asks. You're off the hook." Then I took my leave very mysteriously I thought to myself with satisfaction.

White's POV

Big plans? What the Hell is that suppose to mean? On the plus side the work outs completely transformed my appearance. What was once a kind of almost translucent white skin is now a very nice shde of tan. That little bit of chubbyness both around the waist and on her face was gone. Her figure now resembled a woman's rather than a girl's now. In short, she was in the best shape of her life. The training also gave her fitness and stealth to match a ninja not to mention all the theiving lessons that have been drilled into her. Then the thought came. I haven't spent anytime with anyone other than Blue for the pass 3 months! I gathered up all my things and ran to the agency. On my approach there I knew something was different. There was another presence. The old White wouldn't have noticed but the new one did. I'm not talking about Black's presence. His has always been there. There was a girl's presence. My training kicked in. I carefully lowered my head onto the door so as not to make a sound.

"Yeah, I havn't seen her much. I'm getting a little worried." That was Black.

"The more time we have together then." That was the mystery girl."

"I guess but I haven't heard from her since around Thanksgiving and a long period of time before that.

"I'm sure she's fine. Now are we going to go or what?"

"Sure I'll go. A trip to the park is what I need right now. I've been behind this counter for so long. I could use some fresh air."

White realized that they were about to go through the door where she was listening. She quickly sprung into action and hid behind a rather large potted plant. Black walked out with another girl who even White had to admit was very pretty. She was holding his arm as they walked out the door. Naturally she followed them unnoticed. Things just got a lot more complicated.

Blue's POV

Damn. The traing with White took more time then I thought it would. 3 freaking months without planning ANYTHING! Of course I had to start right away by setting White after Black. However, I had a lot of work to do before anyone was going to make any type of play for their not so secret crushes. First things first. I need an accomplish. And. I knew exactly who to call on.

A/N I'm soooooo sorry for the delay. My life has bee so busy with grades, hoco, and sports. Plus the end if the quarter is coming fast. So idk how often I'll be able to post.

Until next time

zBomb!

Peace!


	24. Chapter 18

A/N I'm the worst updater ever! Those of you who have already counted me out and don't expect me to finish this story think again! Even if it takes me over two years I promise I'll at least tell you if I'm discontinuing the story. I was rereading some of my chapter and I must say the length and grammer is terrible. Part of it is laziness the other part is ignorance. I'm the worst speller I know! Anyway you don't care about that on to the storyI enjoy!

Ruby's POV

finding Blue is a lot harder than it sounds. Other than attending her classes it was like she went off the grid. I finally caught her while she was walking back to her dorm.

"Blue!" I called out, " I need a quick favor." Blue looked up and gestured for me to go on. "It's gunna sound strange and creepy but. . ." Blue listened without a word until I finished explaining my plan. "I've been asking around but haven't found anyone willing to do it and, well, you know everyone."

Blue laughed and said, "Sound like you either need a theif or a professional stalker." I could feel my cheeks getting hot. "Lucky for you I know just the person. Two conditions: it's gunna cost ya and it's a secret."

Not a big surprise. Of course I'd have to pay and a lot of people like to keep their talents a secret. "Agreed!" I said enthusiastically. "So who's the person you've got in mind?"

"Me," she said simply.

Slightly taken aback, I tried not to show how surprised I was. Now that I thought about it, it actually made a lot of sense. "Name the price."

Blue thought for a while, "you sew right." It was a statement not a question. I nodded anyway. "Whenever I need an outfit you'll make me one so I don't have to go and buy one. In return I'll get the information you want. This is also super secret. Tell anyone and you'll regret it. Do we have a deal?" We shook on it. "Excellent, I'll tell you when I have the information."

Red's POV (man haven't done this in a while)

"Galvantula, rain dance!" My electric spider started breakdancing and rain began to pour down.

"Ha rain dance? Really Red is that the best you got? All it does is make sure my thunder doesn't miss." Black gloated. "Face it my manetric has you outmatched. You can' teven you your electric moves thanks to his ability lighting rod."

"Oh Black. When will you ever learn when to shut up and keep information to yourself." I challenged.

"Thunder!" Manetric let loose a huge wave of energy engulfing Galvantula. It did a bit of damage but things were still under control.

"Spider web now!"

"Dodge it Manetric."

"Haven't you heard of compound eyes?" Galventual's web wrapped around the electric dog who despite its best efforts couldn't evade it. "Now string shot!" Another web wrapped around Manetric.

"Black's smirk was wiped off his face as he saw the multiple webs wrapped around his pokemon. "Thunder again while the rain's still up!" Again it enevitably hit Galvantula head on.

"Sticky web! Finish the trap!" A third web wrapped around the Manetric locking it in place to where it couldn't even move anymore.

"One more thunder! Put everything you've got into it!" commanded Black. Another burst of lightning, admittably bigger than the last two, hit Galvantula. He was still standing but barly.

"Our turn! Galvantula, use the biggest thunder you've got!"

Black's smirk returned. "Forgetting something Red? Like maybe lightning rod!"

Red returned the smirk. Galvantula sent out a massive bolt of lightning at Manetric. Even if it wasn't raining it would have hit no problem thanks to all the webs it was wrapped in. Just before it was about to connect it started turning towards Manetrics tail. Right before it touched the tail it hit the webs that were now soaking wet thanks to the rain. Electricity enveloped Manetric's body amplified by the soaking wet webs. There was a huge explosion resulting in Manetric KO Black looked shocked.

"H-How? This was suppose to be an easy victory. We had the advantage. You weren't even suppose to be able to use electric type moves!" He returned his fainted pokemon.

"It's true that lightning rod was suppose to absorb it but in order to do so it would have to hit the tail. I intentionally put webs to act as a buffer to the tail. I used rain dance to soak the webs and make sure we didn't miss. The webs and water conducted the thunder attack and amplified it resulting in an insanely powerful thunder, enough to KO Manetric in one shot."

"Wow. And I thought I was good at battleing! Thanks for the training match. I have a feeling this years opening ceremony will be something to remember!"

"Ya. 8 days and counting. The festival's the best Especially the battle tournament."

"You only say that cuz you've won 5 years in a row! We all know how it's gunna end. You're gunna battle Green and it's gunna be super intense. Then it will come down to your last two pokemon and you'll barely win. Happens every year. But y'alls battles are memorable if nothing else. Remember when Charzard almost blew up the dorm!"

"Haha ya. I blam that on Gre. Though I admit winning does make it a little more enjoyable."

"Well I'm gunna go meet Flora at the café. I'm already late."

"I thought you always hang out with White."

"Well she's been really busy with Blue, and Flora was always keeping me company at the agency so we've been hanging out recently."

"Well have fun!"

"Will do Red! See ya later!"

I went to one of the abundant pokemon centers to heal Galvantula. Even though I wouldn't admit it, Black almost beat me. One more attack and Galvantula would've fainted and my attack was just barely enough to finish Manetric off. He was improving rapidly but still had a lot of strategy to catch up on. I decided to wonder around the park when I saw a familiar yellow ponytail.

"Hey, Yellow. I greeted. The petite girl was sitting by the edge of a small lake fishing. She turned around and greeted me. I went and sat down beside her. "So how's your weekend going?"

"U-ummm good I guess. Kinda lonly to be honest. Blue and White have been preoccupied and I don't know what' soing on with Crys and Saph. They're acting kinda strange, like they saw a ghost or something."

"Well lucky for you I'm here and I still owe you that shake from La King's. You wanna go now?"

Yellow considered it for a moment then said "defianitly. I'm bored out of my mind. I've been fished every weekend for a month and all I catch are magikarps."

I led the way with Yellow in tow. I'll admit I didn't take the quickest way but rather took off trails filled with flowers. We kept a light conversation about the Christmas festival and possible ideas for the Kanto day's activity. We finally made it to La King's which was deserted except for the employee behind the bar.

"Hey, Arrnald I greeted."

"'Sup Red. Who's your friend?"

"Yellow Arnald, Arnald Yellow. So what do you want Yellow?"

"Ummmmmm. I'll have a chocolate shake."

"Alright one large chocolate shake and one large red velvet shake please in the refillable cups."

Arnald happily obliged. He came back shortly with the shakes in hard plastic cups.

"Thanks," I called and left a pretty nice tip on the table after. I payed for the shakes.

Yellow and I walked around the park some with our shakes just talking about anything. It seemed almost natural.

"So red velvet?" Yellow asked.

"Ya, my favorite flavored anything ever since I was a little kid."

"Can I try some?"

"Only if I get some of yours!"

We traded cups and each took a drink out of the other's cup.

"Wow, that's a lot by petter than it sounds!" Yellow said.

I just laughed and we became silent. It was an awkward silence but a comfortable one where we just enjoyed being in each other's company. When it finally got dark I walked her to her dorm.

"This was fun." I said, "we should do it more often."

Yellow's cheeks turned red. "U-ummm ya that would be . . . nice."

"It's a deal" I said. "Next weekend I'll come and pick you up. How about Saturday. The day before the Opening Ceromony?"

She cocked her head to the side and thought, "I'd like that, a lot."

We said our good nights and I walked to my dorm. I'm not for sure or anything, but I think I just made a date with Yellow.

That' saw hen White approached me.

Blue's POV

Shit. This isn't good. I don't know if the deal I made Ruby was worth it. Ya I'm getting him and Sapphire together and getting free dresses out of it but at what cost? I could get expelled for the stunt I'm about to pull. Wait a second. Would they expel me? I mean we were kidnapped and brought here against our will. Would that even count as an expulsion if we want to get kicked out? No time to get all philosophical I had a job to do. On paper it was easy. Break into the file room through the air vents, find the USB containg Saph's history, copy it to my laptop and walk out the front door after pulling the fire alarm. Execution was a lot harder.

Things went wrong almost immediatly. The air vents only took me half way to the file room. Luckily no one saw me climbing out of a vent. I crept towards the file room. I managed to get in without being detected. It looks like my luck started kicking in because the room was deserted. I wasted no time getting to work. I located Saph folder. Inside was a lot of papers and a USB in a plastic baggie. While. I was transferring the files to my laptop I took pictures of the papers not bothering to read them. Time for that soon enough. That part went smoothly. I was just about to leave when something caught my eye. Red's name.

I repeated the process with him, then with Green, and one thing led to another and I recovered all my friends information. I took a look at my file and it was empty for some reason. Then the door on the far side started to open. I put my file back and hid behind a shelf. It was a security guard who entered. That's my luck in a nutsnutshell!

I forced myself to calm down. He was 20 yards away and didn't have a clear angle to see me. I had maybe 5 seconds before I was discovered. I looked down and saw an air vent at my feet. Wasting no time I almost dove into it. It was a dead end only leading to a fan. Luckily it was deep enough to hide my whole body. Unfortunately my head was the wrong way so I couldn't see anything. I relied on my other sences to tell me what was going on, and about 5 minutes later I heard the close. I took that as a sign of him leaving so I came out of my hiding spot. I ran to the closest door and exited through it. I was in a side hallway when I saw the fire alarm. I made sure no one was in the hallway and pushed it in. The effect was instantaneous. Panic erupted everywhere so it wasn't hard for me to leave. Especially since no one expected me to be there. I headed to the spot Ruby and. I agreed on. Sure enough he was there.

"So I assume you got it?"

"Did the fire alarm give me away?" I asked sarcastically. I handed him the USB with Saph's data on it. I had another one with everyone's information but no need to share that right now. "There were some papers too that I took the liberty of taking pictures of. I sent them to you on the way here."

"Thanks Blue. You're a life saver."

"And you're a creeper. Also my new dress designer. Speaking of which I need a dress for the New Year's Ball."

He nodded, "Am nippy a creeper! Ok maybe I am but you have no Idea how much this is killing me! I'll make you dress. Don't really have a choice anyway. Give me two weeks and it'll be ready."

I nodded. "Good luck with Saph!" I called while. I walked away.

White's POV

I watched the battle between Red and Black along with a huge crowd. As I expected there were oohs and aahs. I wasn't really paying attention though. I was to busy thinking of a plan to get him to ask me to the dance. After the battle ended I heard him talking to Red and Black mentioned the name Flora and the word café. I was in a lot more trouble than I thought. After the battle I followed Black. Stalkerish I know, but I had a mission to complete. I followed him to a little cofee shop near the park making sure to stay out of sight. He entered and a girl stood up to greet him. Something bubbled in my stomach. Ok I'll admit it. I was jealous. I could've see the, from my perch on the bench I steeled my nerves and entered the shop. My plan was simple pretend like I didn't notice them whiel I ordered and when I turned around I'd see her. Of course plans never go as planned.

"White? Oh my gosh it is you! I haven't seen you since like Thanksgiving apart from school!" Black practically shouted.

My face turned red. "I-I've been. . ." I hesitated looking for the right word. "Rediscovering myself," damn now I felt stupid. Having no other choice I went on. "I've been kinda down for a while and Blue's been kinda helping me. I'm sorry I haven't been by the agency. I just really needed some time to collect myself."

Black's face broke into a smile and he said, "you're all good Prez. Just maybe. I don't know hire more help or something?"

"Ahem." The girl I whom assumed Flora was said.

Black looked at her and said, "I almost forgot! White, Flora. Flora, White. Flora's been keeping me company at the agency."

Flora looked me over. I felt like I was being assessed. "So this is the White that Black has told me so much about."

"Oh ya Black and I have been friends ever since he got here and I bailed him out of. . . How much money was it?" I asked with a playful smile on my face. Black's face turned sheepish.

"Over 10,000 points."

"Ya we've been close ever since."

"Order for a Ms. white!" The clerk at the counter called.

I walked over and took my pumpkin-spiced expresso.

"It was nice seeing you Black. I promise I'll be at the agency almost full time now. We have the big Unova festival to advertise!"

"Awww come on White. You just got here! Come and sit with us. We have a lot to catch up on."

Flora's face turned into a scowl and if looks could kill I'd be dead. I wanted to stay more than I would like to admit. Unfortunately I had a ton of work to catch up on.

"Black you know I would love to honestly, but I cost the agency and you a lot. Enjoy the afternoon while I look after the agency."

White said her good-byes to a disappointed Black and an estatic Flora. On her way ou she thought she heard Black say 'I'd enjoy it a lot more if you stayed.' But that might have been wishful thinking.

A/N So a pretty long-ish chapter. The chapter will be steadily growing larger and larger. By the end of the story I'm hoping to have a 5000 word chapter. Sorry for all the errors, but I just wanted too get the chapter out. OCs will be debuting in the next chapter whenever that may be. If you want to send an OC PM me or put it in a review. Speaking of reviews you should definatly leave one because they motivate me.

R&R

zBomb signing off!

Peace!


	25. Poke list-Final

A/N Sorry for the false alarm. This is the final compiled poke list so you on't get lost next chapter. Tell me if you have any ideas on better pokemon for someone leave a review or pm before next chapter is up. Still accepting OCs. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far.? ﾟﾘﾄ? ﾟﾘﾄ

Red

Venosaur

Archanine

Talonflame

Krookadile

Haxorus

Galvantula

Green

Charziard

Golurk

Conkeldurr

Hydreigon

Gyarados

Nidoking

Blue

Braviary

Blastoise

Zorark

Scizor

Gengar

Ninetails

Yellow

Pikachu

Dragonite

Gallade

Milotic

Gardevoir

Nidoqueen

Gold

Tyflosion

Scarmory

Buffalant

Huntail

Tyrantrum

Aggron

Crys

Maganium

Flygon

Mienshao

Gorebyss

Aurorus

Poregon-Z

Ruby

Swampert

Swellow

Bisharp

Garchomp

Chandalure

Heatran

Saph

Blaziken

Noivern

Shiftree

Lapras

Snorelax

Granbull

White

Serperior

Lucario

Dragalge

Houndoom

Aegislash

Metagross

Black

Emboar

Staraptor

Manetric

Gliscore

Clawitzer

Ferrothorn

Gray

Samarot

Pidgeot

Azumarill

Crowbat

Pyroar

Mawile

Emerald

Sceptile

Aerodactyl

Rotom Wash

Salamance

Walrein

Absol

Silver

Feraligator

Toxicroak

Umbreon

Excadrill

Breloom

Altaria

X

Chesnaught

Togekiss

Magnezone

Rhyperior

Tyrantrum

Malmar

Y

Delfox

Dodrio

Luxray

Kingdra

Blissy

Klefki

Z

Greninja

Volcarona

Espeon

Clawizer

Tyranitar

Alakazam


End file.
